


Interrogation Techniques

by Iskelan (Zeratul), YsanneIsard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Elements of Het, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Iskelan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YsanneIsard/pseuds/YsanneIsard
Summary: Instead of leaving for Coruscant on Tarkin’s order, Thrawn stays to torture the captured Hera Syndulla.





	Interrogation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Техника допроса](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616216) by [Iskelan (Zeratul)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Iskelan). 



> Dark!AU for s4e10 “Jedi Night”
> 
> The author tried to apply bandages to the fourth season of “Star Wars Rebels”, although probably this should be done to the whole series, especially to the heads of all the Imperials that were deintellectualized by screenwriters. The fanfic is marked as a gen one because this… all this “while being tortured and drugged” doesn’t qualify as a relationship.
> 
> OOC warning is more of a “just in case” thing, in case there be angry readers shouting thrawnwouldneverdothisneverever!!!111  
> This fic was planned as a humorous one, but something went wrong.

The combined noise of electricity and her own laughter was so loud that Governor Pryce didn’t notice for a while that Grand Admiral Thrawn, having had left her office just a minute ago, was now back with a torture droid.

“Oh. I believed that Tarkin summoned you to Coruscant,” said Arihnda with unconcealed annoyance: her celebration of sadism would most likely have to stop.

“I deemed that my presence here would be more important than reporting to the authorities,” said Thrawn while turning to the captive woman. During this pause in her interrogation, she was breathing heavily, and he noticed that Governor Pryce was close to overdoing it. “My aide departed in my place.”

“But we’ve successfully fought off the rebel attack. Whenever they are hiding, they have no chances.”

“You should never underestimate a cornered beast. When wounded and desperate, it will try to take down as many foes, as it can, until it’s finally defeated.” The Chiss crossed his hands behind his back and smiled. Feeling his intent gaze on her, Hera Syndulla made an effort to lift her head and focus.

“What’s it with... you Imps… and… empty talk?” the Twi'lek gave a stuffed chuckle and tried to gather enough saliva in her dry mouth for a spit that would say it.

“I can’t but agree with her on that one,” grunted Arihnda, “so will you let me continue the interrogation, Grand Admiral?”

“Only on my terms.” He gestured the torture droid to make an injection. The captive tried to evade it, but her strength was gone. Soon the truth serum was in her blood.

“Eventually I was going to do this,” shrugged Pryce.

“But not as elegantly. By the way, Governor, grant me a favor and don’t turn your head to the window until I’ve finished. I expect some audience. We shouldn’t scare them off.”

“Wh...what?” Sheer horror appeared in Hera’s eyes. Of course, her friends would try to save her! Probably even Kanan. So Grand Admiral was going to give them a performance, a performance, horrendous in its calculated cruelty. The serum was already working, making both her thoughts and her sight blurry. Just then the Twi'lek recalled the advice agent — former agent — Kallus gave her. She had to concentrate on any object in front of her and describe it in minute detail, thus ignoring any questions. “Co… concentrate,” mumbled she as Thrawn’s hand took her chin gently.

“Where is the rebel base?” His voice rang in her ears with extremely pleasant vibrations. Taken out of context, while everything else stayed in some other dimension, the voice sounded to Hera like the sweetest music.

“Co… concent…” The room was fading and blurring before her eyes, and it was getting more and more difficult to focus her gaze on anything. The only thing to stay sufficiently distinct was the Chiss’ smiling blue face. “Oh damn…”

“Hera Syndulla,” his hot fingers stroke her cheek almost lovingly, “did you hear my question?”

“The base…” She bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly to clear her mind if only for a while. When she reopened them, Thrawn’s face seemed closer still. His hand was holding her in a way that made it impossible to turn away. There were no more things to choose from. “Grand Admiral… your eyes, they… the way they shine is so beautiful!” said she, feeling her lips unexpectedly curling into a silly smile.

“Interesting. I’ve never been told anything like that,” answered Grand Admiral, and the dim glow of his red eyes became brighter.

“They are… just like the setting sun. Painful… to look at… but completely impossible to look away… for it’s so… beautiful…” Hera’s voice sounded rapturous, her lips kept smiling, but the sinking remnants of her drugged consciousness hated herself for this.

“Goodness gracious, Thrawn, what does this have to do with…” exclaimed Arihnda impatiently behind Grand Admiral’s back. He stopped her curtly by almost hitting her lips. “Now, this would be in my report, I’m warning you,” hissed she with clenched fists.

“I never regarded you as someone capable of such metaphors, Hera Syndulla,” continued Thrawn very slowly, like a boa constrictor enveloping its prey, “nevertheless… where is the rebel base?”

“Oh, the base…” Hera barely managed to catch herself in time and concentrated on Grand Admiral’s face once again. His breath was like a warm gentle wind, it blew away the pain from her tortured skin. The voice of reason in her head reminded her this man was no one else but a hateful Imperial; alas, this voice was almost incoherent now. “And… your lips, your lips are so thin, and yet… they seem so tender…”

“Would you like to find out how tender they are?” Thrawn’s head bent so low that the tip of his nose brushed her cheekbone.

“Yes,” said Hera and shuddered upon realizing what she’d just said. She couldn’t utter anything else, for Thrawn pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was dry and hot and took some time. Her heartbeat accelerated, and her temples were now throbbing violently, dissolving all her thoughts. She closed her eyes to savour the irresistibly tender sensations. As he withdrew, she hugged his neck with one lek and pulled towards herself, craving for more. She felt his hand stroking her waist, and it didn’t seem to be wrong anymore. The captive arched her back to move closer to him, oblivious of her cuffs.

“Forgive my intrusion, Grand Admiral,” Governor Pryce’s disgusted tone was like a slap to Hera’s senses, reminding the Twi’lek of her surroundings and company. Her eyes flung open in utter fear, she pressed her body against cold metal, moving away from Thrawn. “I stood with my back to the window, as you told me,” continued Arihnda, “but it seems that someone tries to break through it.”

“Ah, it will be Kanan Jarrus coming to rescue his girlfriend,” stated Thrawn with his usual composure, leaning again to the prisoner’s face. She tried to fix her gaze on the window and the young Jedi behind it, wasting his energy on desperately beating the transparisteel. “I wonder, how does he perceive this scene, being blind and all? Does the Force show him how his beloved Hera Syndulla yearns to be as close to me as possible with all her heart? I bet he has never expected this.”

“Oh my, Kanan… this… this is not what…” Tears filled Hera’s eyes as painful realization temporarily dissipated the drug haze. She didn’t know how Kanan exactly perceived the things that were going on. She couldn’t deny that her blurred perception, now freed of all boundaries and prejudices, found Thrawn to be attractive in every way, and was deeply flattered by his attentions. The drug in her bloodstream wasn’t letting her become really enraged, but her growing despair was enough to bar all desires to be fondled more and in more comfortable surroundings.

She just barely saw two security droids fly up to Kanan who completely lost composure and let down his guard when Grand Admiral’s face blocked out her view once again.

“No… no…” whispered she, struggling to look behind him to see what was happening. There were blaster shots followed by a scream, too loud even with the transparisteel muting it. “Kanan!”

“Where is the rebel base?” repeated Thrawn with his bored indifference.

“Don’t kill him! I beg of you, please!” cried Hera, her voice feeble from intoxication and despair.

“Where is…”

“It’s Yavin!” blurted she, freezing with mortifying horror. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she didn’t utter another sound. Thrawn took a step sideways, and she could see flying droids carrying Kanan’s mangled body in their claws.

The Governor’s office became eerily still, so a round of discreet applause to break the silence seemed very loud.

“Grand Admiral, this was fantastic,” marked Arihnda, grinning contently. “I won’t be asking where you learnt such a… such an interrogation technique.”

“The art would sometimes give us unexpected hints.” Thrawn turned to her to bow curtly. “Bring the prisoner to her cell and the Jedi to the medcenter. No need to waste any bacta on him, but you mustn’t let him die.” The Chiss grinned so ominously that Governor Pryce started to realize the real goal of his weird plan. It wasn’t to interrogate, but to catch the Jedi! “Now nothing will prevent his becoming the Emperor’s new apprentice. And nothing will prevent me from returning the Emperor’s favor.”


End file.
